A Happier Ending
by Luke 2.0
Summary: For those of whom are desperate for an alternate ending to the 6th harry potter book, here ya go. i won't say anything more, im infamous for spoiling things so i'll shut up saying this, enjoy!
1. NonVerbalism

On that balcony, facing the group of jeering Death Eaters, Snape, and the white faced Malfoy, all staring at Dumbledore with faces that were all impatient and expecting, Harry, unable to do anything, was over breaking point again, but, being immobilized he could do nothing about it.

Malfoy's wand was pointing at Dumbledore, the same as it had been for the past few minutes, quaking, but still pointing at Dumbledore. Malfoy also looked as if he was having second thoughts about attempting to kill Dumbledore. At least, his face showed an overwhelming amount of stressful confusion, as though he was thinking about taking up on Dumbledore's offer of protection for him and his mother, and when the time comes, his father.

"Hurry up Draco! It sounds as though Dumbledore's lot has been working on the sealed doorway for some time now, hurry up and we can all leave." The sister Death Eater said urgently.

Snape walked from behind Malfoy and stood in front of him, "I will do it," he said menacingly, "You hurry down and leave if you're so cowardly, I however will remain to see the job done. Go!"

"That's alright Snape, we'll stay," said Greyback, "don't take it to any offense if some of us don't trust you the way the Dark Lord does, some of us may share the opinions of Lestrange."

"That is understandable, though I will be mentioning your distrust in the Dark Lord's judgment of who I _am_ working for." Snape replied icily.

Snape stood tall, facing Dumbledore who now had a look of genuine fright upon his face. Utmost anger, revulsion, and hatred burned through Snape's cold eyes. Snape seemed to eminate so much hatred that even Harry could feel it.

_But no? _Harry realized, it was his own anger and utter hatred of Snape and the Death Eaters that accompanied him, that was coursing through his body, the sheer will to kill Snape was urging his body. Harry felt as if his anger would melt him it was building so fast. Finally Harry remembered something, the counter-jinx for the full body bind curse. With all his might, Harry would have screwed up his eyes for the concentration, he thought and but all his being into managing this next spell, he would die if he did not release his anger and this one spell. Until finally….

"_Rimuova i grippaggi!_" The non-verbal spell worked, Harry was free to roam once again. His first impulse was to run in hexing everyone until they were nothing more than ugly boils, laying on the ground, puking stink sap, but he refrained from doing so. He had to this carefully. He had the advantage, no one knew he was there and he was invisible. He quietly stood behind a pillar, thinking. Yes that was the only way. Harry made sure none of the Death Eaters were looking at the two broomsticks in the corner. When no one was glancing at them, he nonverbally tried to summon one of them to him, it came. The nonverbal spells were easier for him to perform now. He had better use that to his advantage as well.

Silently, being careful to keep his cloak on him and from brushing against the broom, he mounted. Ever so slowly, he rose in the air, he was lucky the tower ceiling was high, otherwise he couldn't perform this complex maneuver, but the maneuver came easily with Harry's practiced touch and Harry soared out over the grounds.

Wheeling around, Harry saw that Snape was slowly and provokingly pointing his wand at Dumbledore, Harry assumed he was preserving the moment. Harry slowly and carefully took his wand arm off his broom and pointed the very tip of the wand out of the cloak and at Snape. Snape was the priority, then Greyback, and then, whoever pulled out their wands the fastest would get it in turn. Harry willed his wand to perform the stunning spell and out came a bolt of red light, charging at Snape with such force that it not only stunned him, but sent him flying into the stone pillar Harry had spent the last five minutes observing by.

The Death Eaters reacted with more speed than Harry expected. No sooner had he turned his wand to Greyback, then half a dozen spells were speeding his way. Luckily, none of them made contact with Harry who slipped off to the side a little more to avoid any spells that might be sent straight out from the balcony. Each Death Eater was staring fixedly at the air where Harry had been seconds ago. Harry flashed back to when, in the cave, he made a sweaping motion with his arm while performing the full body bind on the Infiri. Perhaps it would work again. Sticking the tip of his wand out from behind the cloak again, Harry desperately willed his wand to bind all of them at once, but it did not work. Most of Harry's anger that had operated the Stunning spell that nearly killed Snape had actually been forced out of him to operate the spell nonverbally. He would have to bind them all verbally. Shutting his eyes and opening his mouth Harry yelled.

"_Patrificus Tot--."_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ Six voices yelled at him.

Harry dived, but the crucial mistake he had made was that he instinctively dived to the side, off his broom.


	2. Harry & Dumbledore win YAY

Harry was spinning, around and around, getting dizzy and dizzier, and the ground coming up to greet him. The ground seemed to be enthusiastic about greeting him. Harry pulled out his wand as he was falling and tried to summon the broom to him to break his fall, but his spell was lost in the wind and Harry, with out thinking a second about it, reanimated the ability to access nonverbal spells through the traumatic experience of facing death, not only unexpectedly, but without anything to do about it. But he instinctively summoned the broom still floating a hundred feet above.

Now it was a race, Harry could see the spell had worked, but he had picked up speed and was still gaining. The broomstick was coming faster but was it fast enough. The ground was coming up real close now.

The broom came up under him and Harry dived, knowing that pulling out of the dive at to great a speed could result the same way as hitting the ground. At the last minute, Harry pulled up and narrowly avoiding the rough equivalent of creamed spinach.

It was then that Harry realized that, during the near fatal plummet, the invisibility cloak had come off. Harry looked around avidly; he saw it, still fluttering down from the tower. As Harry was so low, it was slowly making its way to him, so he picked up speed and caught it. He floated there for a minute while he adjusted the cloak so that it covered him and the broom, before flying back up to the balcony. The Death Eaters were crowded around the balcony edge; all of them were still bearing looks of utmost surprise from when they saw Harry appear from no-where fifty feet below. But now most of them were shaking their heads and backing up from the balcony.

Harry mutely stunned another Death Eater that had lingered by the balcony edge when he flew past. Luckily the other Death Eaters were still significantly shocked that they hesitated before sending three spells towards some point ten feet below Harry. Harry slowly ascended and was well over their heads when he released his impediment jinx. This time, the Death Eaters retaliated before Harry's spell had even gotten halfway to the tower. Greyback fell over as a result of Harry's jinx. _Two down,_ Harry thought, _five to go._

But even as he thought this, Harry saw Dumbledore, using the Death Eaters' distracted attention as another advantage. Dumbledore was quickly and silently striding over towards where Snape lay unconscious. A memory stirred in Harry's mind as usual it was Mr. Weasley's voice being all advisable, _ "Smart thing to do, not using their own wand, which could have betrayed them."_ And Harry realized with a jolt that Dumbledore could not risk using Snape's wand to incapacitate the Death Eaters.

Looking back to the landing, Harry saw Dumbledore mutely wave his wand. When none of the Death Eaters fell down, Harry reminded himself that Dumbledore being the greatest wizard of the day, would not be as stupid as to use another wizard's wand to cast a major spell.

Whatever happened next happened faster then Harry could correctly follow, though Dumbledore told him what happened shortly after.

Dumbledore non-verbally summoned his wand from the ground below so that he could cast more powerful spells. When the wand flew up over the balcony, the Death Eaters watched it fly by and into Dumbledore's hand. Before any of them could react, Dumbledore had conjured invisible ropes and tied up the half dozen Death Eaters.

And for a rather lame ending, Snape, and the others were sent to Azkaban and stayed there to rot, until Vold—sorry He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named released them and punished them for failing. "Thankfully", Malfoy's mother and Malfoy himself, were saved from being murdered for failing.


End file.
